The Darkest Hour
by juliefan64
Summary: Final chapter is up! Please R&R! Again, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! Thanks!
1. The Discovery

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on my other fics! This is a stand-alone fanfic and is not in any way in relation to the other two PD fics I have done. I would personally like to thank the TV series 'Reba' for the inspiration of this one AND I would also like to thank DinosXGoXRawr for the title! I hope enjoy this new fic! Thanks.

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 1: The Discovery

"Clarisse, would you like to dance?"

Joseph asked his wife, who sat in her chair looking solemnly at her full plate. She hadn't touched her dinner. She never looked up at her husband; just shook her head no. Joseph thought it weird that his wife did not want to dance at a formal gala. She always loved to dance. Something wasn't right. She wasn't being herself lately. He would leave it alone for now; maybe it will just go away on its own. Maybe it was just a mood, or maybe it was that time of the month that he never liked to talk about. He decided to wait until they got to their own suite back at the palace to bring it up.

The ride back to the palace was awkwardly quiet. Clarisse didn't show any kind of emotion, she didn't reach for Joseph's hand; she didn't even look at him. 'What is wrong with her?' Joseph thought to himself. Joseph reached to grab Clarisse's hand but noticed that she had a tear-stained face. He didn't want to point it out and embarrass or possibly create and argument with her, so he just let it go, even though it killed him to see her like this.

When the limo pulled up to the palace, Clarisse again surprised Joseph. She didn't wait for the chauffer to open the door; opened it herself and got out, and without waiting for Joseph, walked right up the steps to their suite. By the time Joseph got into the building, Clarisse was nowhere to be seen. He went up to the suite and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He pulled out his key and opened the door. He walked in and yelled for Clarisse, but he heard no answer but heard the water running in the bathroom.

"She's just getting ready for her bath."

Joseph said to himself. But when she didn't come out for a towel, Joseph thought something was definitely wrong. He opened the bathroom door and found Clarisse slumped over the side of the tub. He ran over to her and pulled her up and saw that she had passed out. He shook her gently, at first, saying her name. When she didn't respond, Joseph became alarmed. He shook her more vigorously and started shouting her name. Finally, he had to smack her arm to get her to respond.

"Joseph, wh-what happened?"

"Darling, you passed out in the tub. Are you alright?"

Clarisse simply nodded as Joseph picked her up out of the bath, wrapped her in a towel and laid her on the bed. He began to dry her off, starting with her legs. He picked up one and ran the towel over it gently.

"Darling, is something seriously wrong with you? Are you ill?"

"Joseph, why would you ask something like that?"

"Clarisse, you haven't been yourself lately. Tonight I asked you to dance and you declined. You hardly ever decline a dance. You barely even touched your dinner, and now you pass out in the bathtub. I'm worried about, my love."

Joseph said, making his way up her legs and thighs and starting rubbing her stomach with the towel. He went in for a kiss, but Clarisse pushed him away.

"What is wrong, Clarisse? Are you not attracted to me anymore?"

"Darling, I am just not in the mood. Please, don't fuss over me."

Clarisse got up and went over to her closet, Joseph watching her every move. He noticed she was even walking differently. She didn't have that subtle sway to her hips like she normally had; that was something he missed. He loved watching her hips sway.

When he thought about it, lately she hadn't seemed very sexually attracted to him. They hadn't made love in at least 3 weeks. That was not something Joseph was used to. When they first married, he had to fight Clarisse off him, at night, that's all they would do; they wouldn't sleep until about one in the morning. Now, that's all Clarisse wanted to do was sleep. She never wanted to sleep; she was an active, vigorous, and energetic woman. Now she was her personality was cloudy and dismal. She was all the time gloomy and laden with sadness.

After she got her pajamas, which is something else she never wore to bed. She never wore boring pajama bottoms to bed, Joseph normally caught her wearing chic negligées that were clad in pink and bright colors, or black or brown with pink or neon green polka dots. Nothing boring.

"Clarisse, come here, darling. I want to talk to you about something."

"What darling?"

Clarisse asked climbing into bed beside Joseph.

"When we were in the limo, I reached for your hand, and I saw tears rolling down your face. Why have you been crying so much lately?"

"Darling, trust me, I have no idea. I just feel different."

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

Joseph asked scooting closer to his wife and snaking his arms around her.

"I can think of a few."

Clarisse said, kissing her husband for the first time in weeks. That was a kiss Joseph would never forget. Clarisse tasted like a mixture of strawberries, wine and champagne. All of which were served at the gala tonight; Joseph felt Clarisse's mouth open, welcoming his tongue as Joseph willingly entered. He pulled his arms tighter around Clarisse's soft, smooth body. Clarisse felt the excitement that Joseph displayed.

"Darling, hang on."

Clarisse said, getting up and locking the door. She got back to the bed and began to take off her top, and bottoms. That was a night Joseph will never forget.

That next morning, the two lovers woke up to a massive headache and sore limbs.

"Darling, do you remember what exactly we did last night? Why am I **THIS** sore?"

Clarisse asked, getting out of bed and going to take a shower. Joseph knew what she was doing, as she always took a shower either after waking up or making love, which in this case, were both. Joseph got out of bed, and went in the bathroom with her, but Clarisse told him no.

"Darling, I don't feel like it this morning. I am sorry. You can take a shower after I get done."

With that, Clarisse pushed him out of the door frame, and started her shower. At that moment, Joseph knew what was happening to his beautiful wife. He got on the phone with the Royal Family Physician.

"Dr. Henry? Yes, I was wondering could you please come and take a look at my wife? Something is bothering her. I think I have an inkling as to what it is, but I am not sure. Thank you so much Dr."

Joseph hung up as his wife was coming out of the bathroom.

"Darling, who was that?"

Joseph gave her a questioning look as he pointed to the phone.

"Oh on the phone? Oh just an old friend."

Clarisse just accepted it and continued getting ready. She didn't argue or press on to ask him who the friend was. Yes, something was very wrong.

Okay guys, that would be the very first chapter of The Darkest Hour. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any requests or ways that you would like this story to go, please don't be afraid to either tell me in a review, or PM me. Thanks!


	2. Depression Hurts

Here is the second part of the story! Enjoy.

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 2: Depression Hurts

"Clarisse, I have made an appointment with the family physician to come to the palace and take a look at you. I am very worried about you dear. Come, now, eat something. Please, for me?"

Clarisse nodded and Joseph fixed her a bowl of fruit and toast but she took one bite and pushed it away.

"Darling, what is the matter? Why will you not eat anything?"

"Joseph, I don't know. All I know is that I am not hungry. If I make myself eat, I will get sick. You know that."

Clarisse simply said as the doorbell rang. She went to open it and saw the doctor waiting.

"Oh, Dr. Henry, please do come in."

Clarisse and Joseph welcomed the doctor into their living room. The doctor opened his briefcase and took out a pencil and pad and began asking Clarisse and Joseph some questions.

"How long have the two of you been married?"

"Almost a year."

Clarisse answered.

"In that year, how has Clarisse acted around you, Joseph?"

"Well, she's been loving and doting, energetic and very vigorous."

"Does she act that way now?"

"No. Not at all. She's lethargic, sluggish, and very somnolent."

"How was your love life when you were first married, Clarisse?"

"Well, I guess one would describe it as exciting, stimulating, and very rousing."

"Is it like that now?"

"Again, no, not at all. I seem tired, and don't want to do much of anything. I barely have the energy to raise my arms to wash my hair when I am in the shower. Much less make love to my husband."

"I see. Joseph have you been noticing any horrid thoughts from your wife?"

Horrid? Could you give examples?"

"As in suicide, harmful thoughts."

"Well, no suicide, but she did pass out in the bathtub."

Clarisse put her hand on her head, revealing her wrists to the doctor. He saw that she had bruises and marks that looked like scars.

"Clarisse, what are these marks on your wrists?"

The doctor asked, but knew very well what they were. She had been trying to commit suicide but without Joseph knowing about it.

"Well…I…er…"

"Well Clarisse?"

Joseph asked, raising his eyebrows. He knew now that she had been up to something and not been telling him.

"They are slash marks. That's the reason I passed out in the tub. I have been trying to commit suicide all week and I guess I just passed out from all the trying. I had tried to cut my wrists, but the blade wasn't sharp enough and didn't cut the skin. I lost a little blood, but not enough for anything bad or serious to happen."

"Thank God! Clarisse, what were you thinking?"

"Joseph, don't lash out on her, she's in a state of…how can I put this without making you emotional…Depression. I am diagnosing you with Clinical Depression."

The doctor stated, while writing out an antibiotic pill to get filled and take.

"What? How did this come about?"

"Well, Joseph, Depression can be from anything. The state they are in mentally at the present time, or something that happened in their past, anything really. Here, take this to the local drugstore, and get it filled, and then follow the directions on the label. This is not something that can be cured, you will have it forever, but if you take these, it will stay under control. If you have any other problems, please feel free to ask."

The doctor gave Joseph the prescription and Joseph walked him out to the door.

"Thank you so much doctor. I will be sure she takes these like she is supposed to."

Joseph shook the doctor's hand and walked back to a shocked Clarisse.

"Darling, don't beat yourself up. It's alright."

Clarisse began to cry again. It tore Joseph's heart out to see the love of his life broken up like this.

"Darling, please don't cry. If you are afraid that this will affect our relationship, don't be. I will not love you any less. You are my life, my love Clarisse. I love you. This just shows me how much you need me now more than ever before. I will be here beside you to take care of you, love. Trust me?"

"Always. I love you so much."

Joseph nodded in agreement and kissed his wife on the lips and carried her upstairs and tucked her in to bed. He jumped in the shower and started wondering what happened or what was happening to Clarisse for her to be depressed. He got out of the shower and was about to ask Clarisse the question on his mind, when he found her fast asleep on the bed.

"It'll have to wait until the morning, I guess."

Joseph smiled and kissed his wife goodnight and crawled in beside her. Maybe he could figure out tomorrow what was troubling her. Tonight, he just needed to dream of sweet wonderful thoughts. Yes, Depression hurts.


	3. Please Don't Let Me Go

Okay, how are y'all liking so far? I have never written a story on depression, but I'm going to try this. Ha-ha. Tell me your suggestions.

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 3: Please Don't Let Me Go

That next morning, Joseph woke up and saw that Clarisse was already awake. He went downstairs and saw Clarisse making herself a cup of tea.

"Good morning darling."

Joseph said, snaking his arms around her; kissing her on the neck. But Clarisse just pushed him away. He took a seat at the kitchen table after pouring himself a cup of coffee. He preferred coffee to tea, as where Clarisse preferred tea to coffee.

"Clarisse, I want to talk to you about last night. This isn't going to go away on its own darling. I need to go today and get your prescription filled for those pills. You are going to have to take them."

"Joseph, I don't want to have to take some stupid pill every day of my life. Isn't there anything else that we can do?"

Joseph looked up to see the look on his wife's face. It was a weary, worn-out, and drained look.

He could tell that the depression was taking its toll on Clarisse. She was just tired and done with everything. He had never seen his wife this way before. Clarisse had always been vibrant and exciting. Now she was just spent and fatigued all day. It broke Joseph's heart to know that his wife felt worse than he did.

"Clarisse, you heard what the doctor said. The longer you go with taking these, the better you will get. It won't ever go away, but after the initial side effects are over, you won't have to continue. If you have a flare-up, just take the pills whenever needed. Please, just trust me. I won't let nothing hurt you, darling."

Joseph said, grabbing his wife's hand and bringing it up to his lips. He kissed her hand and Clarisse let out a small groan. He kissed each and every one of her fingers separately, again getting a moan of excitement from his wife. He put his arms around her, surprised and relieved that she didn't push them away. He began to kiss and bite her neck, again making Clarisse whimper in pleasure.

"Joseph….Please."

Joseph knew what she wanted, but he wanted to tease a bit more.

"Please what, Clarisse?"

He pushed and pushed until Clarisse finally pulled his head up to hers and told him what she wanted.

"Joseph, please make love to me. Like we use to, slow, and loving and gentle."

"Finally."

Joseph whispered in his wife's ear as he took her upstairs and carried her to the bed and locked the door. Clarisse was already getting ready when Joseph began to help her. That night, was the first time in over three weeks they had made love, the way they used to; slow, sensual, and pleasurable, for the both of them.

Joseph loved to see that side of his wife. It was a side that he hadn't seen in quite a while. He missed the taste of her lips, the feel of her hands on his body, and the feel of her skin so close to his. He loved his wife, more than words could say, and nothing could ever take that away.

Clarisse was more than pleased herself. She had missed the way her kisses excited her husband; the way she could make him moan her name with just the touch of her hand. It thrilled her to see her husband having to struggle against his feelings and fight his release.

The friction Clarisse's skin was making with his, sent Joseph over the edge. With one loud moan of her name, Joseph was spent, as was Clarisse. They collapsed onto each other, the first time making love in a few weeks, was like the first time all over again.

"I love you, darling."

Clarisse started a conversation while on top of Joseph. He touched and played with her hair as he responded to her statement.

"Not as much as I love you, te amo."

"Te amo, Joseph. Más que cualquier otra cosa que he amado, y yo nunca, nunca te vayas. Por favor, no me lo dejes ir."

The two lovers lay there as they drifted off to sleep. They were so exhausted they slept all that day and didn't wake up until that next morning, sore and exhausted.

Okay, that was somewhat a short one, because I am kind of running out of things to go with this. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know! Thanks R&R.

Translation: I love you, Joseph. More than anything I've ever loved, and I will never, ever leave you. Please, don't ever let me go.


	4. Adventures of a Morning Shower

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 4: Adventures of a Morning Shower

That next morning, Joseph woke up and saw that his wife was still in bed. He rolled over watching her sleep. She looked like an angel laying there; he felt something inside him change. He felt the love that he had for Clarisse more than he ever had before. He knew she had been hurting, for what he had no clue. He didn't even know if she knew or not. All he knew was that he had to come up of a way for him to help her through it. He didn't know much about depression, but he knew that it didn't only hurt the victim, but hurt the people around them just as much, if not more. Joseph was in pain, there was no denying that, but it was more a sorry feeling for his wife, there was something she didn't know about him. He didn't want to tell her because he knew she would feel just like he did at this very moment: gloomy, dejected, desolate, and sorrowful.

As he was staring at his wife and thinking about all the stress she had to deal with lately, he saw her starting to wake. She rubbed her eyes, and let her hand fall down over her chest. Joseph's eyes widening with lust and jealousy. Oh how he wished to be her hand at that moment. She turned over, and saw that her husband was observing her ever so lovingly. She scrunched up her nose, making him laugh and he kissed her on top of it.

"Good morning, my love."

Joseph said after he kissed her nose. Clarisse's smile beamed, it being the first smile Joseph had seen in a long time.

"Good morning, darling. How did you sleep? Well I hope."

Clarisse said, giving his lips a quick but passionate kiss.

"Always well with you by my side. Do you have any plans for today?"

Joseph asked her, all the while scooting closer to her on the bed.

"No, not really, why? Did you have something planned?"

"Well, I can think of a few things that can take up our morning…"

Joseph's voice trailed off as he kissed his wife passionately. That kiss felt different for the both of them. It felt wet, moist, and lustful. Joseph was very sexy, Clarisse thought, and he knew exactly what she needed to be turned on, and most of the time, gave her just that. Clarisse could hardly think straight when she felt a hand cup her breast.

"Joseph…"

Came a warning moan from the woman he was seducing.

"Darling, I need you, now. I don't care if it is eight in the morning, I'm wanting you darling."

"Joseph, I need to get up and take a walk. I think we both need some fresh air."

With an unfortunate groan, Joseph decided Clarisse was possibly right, they hadn't really gotten out of the palace in a few days, so maybe a walk around the garden trails would help the both of them.

"How about this, one more kiss, and then we both get up and take a shower?"

"Alright."

Joseph gave his wife a kiss and then Clarisse got up and began to undress. She walked to the bathroom, as Joseph was undressing too. Clarisse stopped in the doorway and just stared at her naked husband.

"Darling, what is it? You've seen me like this before."

"I know, but I didn't think you meant a shower together?"

Clarisse stated, blushing quite violently. She agreed – though in the back of her mind – knew it wasn't a good idea. The two made their way into the bathroom, and Joseph turned on the water as Clarisse gave his bum a good pinch. He somewhat jumped at the stimulating action from Clarisse. Clarisse Could be a very sensual woman in private; and that is something he wished the rest of Genovia could see, but he knew Clarisse would never be that suggestive in public.

Joseph steeped over the tub and reached out his hand to help Clarisse enter. She shut the sliding door, and Joseph grabbed a sponge and began to lather the lilac body soap into it. He brushed his hand over Clarisse's breasts, and this elicted a moan from his wife. He began to wash her body soft and gently. He began with her arms. He took the sponge and gently massaged both her arms with the sponge and then bent down to resume the loving actions to her legs. Clarisse's breath hitched in her throat when he began the ministrations to her upper and inner thighs. She put her hand on top of his and stopped and pulled his hand up to her mouth and began to suck each finger separately, knowing all along that this was affecting Joseph. Just to reassure herself, she moved her body into a position where his manhood was hard against her thigh.

"Oh Dios Mio. I need you, Clarisse. Please, don't tease me."

Joseph said. And with those words, Clarisse pulled his head to hers and kissed him hungrily, causing him to moan with pleasure. Before they knew it, they were making love in the shower.

After their little 'adventure' they both stopped the shower and Joseph helped towel dry Clarisse and she went to get her clothes. After they dressed, they walked hand in hand down to the garden trails to the gazebo, where Joseph initially proposed to her. They walked and enjoyed being with each other, kissing every so often. When they got to the gazebo, Joseph and Clarisse took a seat on the bench and began to chat again.

"Darling, I understand how difficult this depression is for you, but you mustn't think I don't know what you are feeling, because I do, my love."

Joseph said, stroking Clarisse's cheek ever so softly.

"But darling, how in the world do you know what I have been going through?"

Clarisse asked, confused and frazzled at how he could know what she was feeling by just being around her.

"Well, darling, there is something I have never told you…It is probably best that I start at the beginning. When I first came here, I remember seeing you for the first time and falling madly in love with you. It was love at first sight, Clarisse. Although I was in love, I knew you were Queen and not only that you were married to the King. There was no way that you would ever want to be seen with a commoner such as myself…"

"Now darling, you know that is not true."

Clarisse interjected.

"I do now, but I didn't then. Please let me finish. When I finally figured out that there was no hope for us, I began to not be myself. Clarisse I don't really know how to tell you this, my love, but for a long time I had been…"

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J

CLIFFHANGER! Haha. Sorry, but I had to. If anybody can guess what he will admit to Clarisse I will give you a virtual cookie! Lol. So if you would like to win the virtual cookie, please hit the little review button and guess away! Thanks, guys


	5. Topsey Turvey World

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 5: Topsey Turvey World

"Had what, my darling?"

Clarisse asked, somewhat fearful of what Joseph was about to confess to her.

"Clarisse, for a while after I had made my realization, I began suffering from Clinical Depression. So I know how you feel. I've been there myself. I know it isn't easy, but if I just keep loving you and continue to show you how much I love you and that nothing will ever come between us, I think we can make it. Clarisse, you are a strong, beautiful, attractive, and stunning woman. I know you can beat anything you come up against. I love you, darling."

Joseph said, kissing his wife on top of the head, all of a sudden, he felt Clarisse go limp. He immediately shook her trying to get her back to consciousness. When he saw that it wasn't working, he picked her up and rushed back to the palace; as he burst through the door, he told Charlotte:

"Hurry! Call the doctor! Clarisse has blacked out!"

Charlotte just nodded as she was too shocked to say anything. Joseph took Clarisse up to their suite and laid her down on the bed gently. She was still unconscious. He sat on the side of the bed and softly spoke to her.

"Clarisse, my love. I don't what happened. In just one second, both of our lives have turned upside-down. In the beginning we were so happy, but now, what is going to happen next? Please, darling, I don't know why this is happening, but you just have to wake up. I have lost you once, I don't want to lose you again…I can't. I love you with all my heart, Clarisse Marie Renaldi. The doctor has been called and should be on his way. Just hold on Clarisse, please."

Joseph said, caressing her hand. He took the back of his hand up to his mouth and placed a small, gentle kiss on it.

"Joseph, the doctor is here. He's outside in the hall. He wants and audience with you."

Charlotte again, felt bad for interrupting another intimate moment between the couple. First it was the "Wango" back in San Francisco and now this?

"Yes, doctor?"

"I need to know a few things before I take a look at her."

Joseph nodded for him to continue.

"Had she eaten anything prior to her black out?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Was she stressed out for any reason?"

Joseph remembered their escapades earlier that morning and remembered how relaxed she had seemed then, and then answered truthfully:

"No."

"Alright, well, let me take a look."

After about an hour, Clarisse woke up, and the doctor was still in the room. He had thought he found the reason for Clarisse's fainting, but couldn't be for sure, so he had her ask a few questions and get a urine sample.

"Alright, Clarisse, I am going to ask you some personal questions, does it matter if your husband stays in the room?"

"Yes, I want him over here by my side, holding my hand."

Clarisse stated as Joseph moved from the open doorway to Clarisse's side of the bed. He grasped her hand in his and whispered in her ear: "Everything will be alright, darling. I love you."

"Alright, Clarisse, we will start with a few small questions first. Have you been experiencing some nausea or vomiting?"

"A little, but not all that much."

"How about dizziness?"

"A tad, yes."

"Now for a big one, have you been…sexually active?"

Clarisse remembered her shower adventure with Joseph this morning and blushed at least five different shades of bright red. The doctor waited for her answer, but when she didn't answer, he asked her again.

"Mrs. Romero, you have yet to answer my question."

"Oh, I am sorry doctor. Yes I am sexually active."

The doctor somewhat gave a small intake of breath.

"So I see the depression has somewhat calmed, I see?"

Joseph and Clarisse both nodded, simultaneously.

"Alright, I am going to need a urine sample, so if you would please."

He handed her a cup and she got up and went into the bathroom. A few minutes she emerged and the doctor took it from her hands and said,

"I will have to wait to test this when I get back to my office, but until then, just be sure to get plenty of rest, and drink fluids. Joseph, may I speak with you, please?"

Joseph nodded, and kissed his wife, gently and walked out into the long hallway outside of Clarisse's room.

"Joseph, I think I have a slight inkling on why your wife passed out in the gazebo today."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Well, see, I am not one hundred percent sure, so please, don't repeat this, especially to Clarisse. I think she might be…"

"Yes?"

Joseph asked as he got the news that shocked his world. First his wife was battling depression and now that that was over, **THIS** of all things happened, he would rather her have depression than this!

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J

Okay, guys that was it for chapter five. Please, review! Thanks so much!


	6. I Have Been Changed For Good

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 6: I Have Been Changed For Good

After Joseph got over his initial shock, he and the doctor went back into the room and Joseph held Clarisse's hand and reassured her everything would be alright.

"Clarisse, it shouldn't take these tests long to come back. Seventy-two hours at the most."

Clarisse looked at Joseph and he saw her eyes fill up with tears. Joseph sweetly kissed her on her head and gave her a quick, tight embrace.

"Joseph, how am I going to last three days? I don't know if I can wait that long to figure out what is wrong."

"My love, we will have to. Don't worry; we'll get through this together! I love you, Clarisse."

Joseph kissed her on the lips, very passionately, making the doctor quite uncomfortable. Dr. Nash kindly cleared his throat, making the couple jump slightly.

"I'm sorry, doctor. We got a little carried away."

Clarisse blushed while pushing her husband off her and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Thank you very much for coming on such short notice, Dr. Nash. We appreciate you very much."

"It was my pleasure, Clarisse."

The doctor kissed her hand, and left quickly. Clarisse's eyes went right to her husband. Joseph knew the question that was about to come out of his wife's mouth.

"Darling, what were you and the doctor talking about, out in the hallway?"

"Nothing really, darling. He was just telling me that…the tests may take longer than he expected. He didn't want you to know, because he didn't want to put any more stress on you than was necessary. He doesn't want to hurt the…never mind."

Joseph's eyes got wide as he almost ruined everything. Clarisse was puzzled and asked:

"Hurt what?"

"Nothing, love. He just needed to take some extra precautions. Nothing to worry about. Now, you need some rest, just lay there and sleep."

Joseph said, making his way to the door.

"Joseph, please stay with me."

Knowing it wasn't a good idea, Joseph declined her request.

"Darling, there are some things I need to talk to Charlotte about, I am sorry, but I can't stay with you. Just rest."

Joseph blew his wife a kiss, and shut the door. He didn't know what to do. If the doctor was right, his life would change for good! How would Clarisse react? How would the whole country react? It was a shock alright, a good shock or bad? He didn't know. He had to confide in someone and the only person he could think of was Charlotte.

(I could do a cliffhanger again, right here, but I don't want to be **THAT** mean so I will continue. Love y'all!)

After leaving Clarisse's suite, he bumped into Charlotte in the hallway.

"Joseph! Is Clarisse alright?"

The young woman asked, genuinely concerned about her friend.

"Well, Charlotte, that's what I had to come talk to you about. Please, come with me to Clarisse's office. We can discuss this in private there."

Joseph said, practically dragging Charlotte down the hallway. Once in the office, Charlotte sat in one of the chairs facing Clarisse's desk, as Joseph shut and locked the door. He went and took a seat behind the desk. He leaned over the desk to whisper to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, this is not confirmed, but the doctor thinks it is a possibility, and I don't know what to do."

"What are you talking about, Joe?"

"The doctor thinks Clarisse might be…Oh geez Char, I can't even say it! It's so…weird."

"Joe, we are both adults here, and we are good friends. You can tell me anything."

"Okay, but you have to swear you will keep it between you and me. Nobody can know, especially Clarisse, alright?"

"Joe, I swear I will not tell another soul! Just please, let me help you. What are you babbling about?"

Charlotte asked as Joseph's dumbfounded expression went from flabbergasted to serious.

"The doctor came in today and did a few tests and took a few samples, and he pulled me out in the hallway after he asked Clarisse a few questions and he told me that he thinks Clarisse is…**PREGNANT!**"

Joseph whispered the last part, just in case there were people wandering the halls. He really didn't want any of this to get back to Clarisse just in case she wasn't pregnant, he didn't want her to get her hopes up.

"WHAT? How is she…She's too old isn't she?"

"Well, yes, but I guess it was a miracle…"

"…Or a curse."

Charlotte muttered.

"Anyway, whether it is a curse or miracle, Clarisse doesn't find out until the doctor tells her or we find out for sure, one-hundred percent sure, alright?"

Charlotte nodded. Joseph went back upstairs to check on Clarisse. When he opened the door, he saw the most beautiful picture he could ever imagine. Although, she was just sleeping, Joseph thought she looked the most beautiful she had ever looked. Was she….glowing? No, Joseph thought to himself, you have got to push that thought to the back of your mind. She can't be pregnant. She's not. Joseph climbed up into the bed, and before he knew it, he too was asleep.

Joseph awoke from the phone ringing. He answered it and it was the doctor.

"Oh, Dr. Nash! I hadn't expected a call from you. Did you need something?"

"Joseph, yes, the tests didn't take as long as I thought they would and I would like to come by and give Clarisse the news properly and in person. Would that be too much of a trouble?"

"Not at all, Doctor. Thank you so much!"

Joseph hung up the phone, waking up Clarisse and told her the doctor was on his way back home with the tests. The doorbell rang and Olivia answered it and pointed the doctor in the way of Clarisse's suite.

"Oh yes doctor, come in."

Joseph said, as the doctor walked through the opened doorway.

"Clarisse, I got the results back from your test you took a few hours ago. Do you realize what kind of test you took?"

Clarisse shook her head no.

"Well, I ran a pregnancy test on the urine sample you gave me. Clarisse, I have to tell you I have never seen anything so miraculous in all my years of practicing."

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J


	7. Surprise, Surprise!

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 7: Surprise, Surprise!

"Doctor, I don't understand, what is so miraculous?"

Clarisse asked, somewhat confused. She reached for Joseph's hand, who walked over to the side of the bed and took it, swiftly. Clarisse held it tightly.

"Well Clarisse, it seems, even with your age, you are pregnant."

Clarisse's jaw hit the floor. She looked up at Joseph who had tears in his eyes. Clarisse felt one solid tear roll down her cheek.

"How in the world did this happen? I am too old for this to happen. Joseph? I…"

"Clarisse, it doesn't matter how it happened, the only thing that matters that it did happen. Clarisse, I love you and I am so excited, this happened. When we got married I never expected something like this. I thought my chances of ever becoming a father were over. Clarisse, aren't you excited? I'm on cloud nine!"

Joseph said as he pulled his wife into his arms and gave her a huge kiss. He truly was on cloud nine! He had forever wanted to be a father, even fantasized about it, but this…this was better than any fantasy could ever be! He was having a child with the one and only woman he has ever loved! How could this get any better?

"Clarisse, I have to tell you, yes you are a bit old to be a mother, but I see no reason why you wouldn't be able to carry this baby to term. Just please, take care of yourself, and listen to poor Joe, alright? Promise me?"

Dr. Nash spoke to Clarisse, and all she could do was nod. She was in a terrible state of shock. How did this happen? Of course she knew how it happened, but how could it? She was way to old.

"Joseph, can we please, keep this a secret for as long as possible?"

"Well, darling, I have already told Charlotte, but that is it, my love."

"She's fine. She kept all my secrets I told her about you. Before we got married, I told her so many things I had thought about you,"

Clarisse turned back toward the doctor and thanked him for everything he had done and told him he was welcomed to stay, but he kindly refused, thinking the couple should have some time alone.

"Clarisse, do you want to keep it?"

Joseph asked, softly tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Do I want to…Yes darling. Of course! Do you not?"

"Oh yes, my love. More than anything."

Clarisse wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips and passion filled their bodies. She began to feel his arms roam her back, she pushed herself against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding.

"Excited a little, darling?"

Clarisse half laughed as she kissed his neck and nipped at his ear, knowing that drove him crazy.

"Ohhhh Clarisse!" he exclaimed. "You know what that does to me!"

Clarisse knew he was aroused but did nothing to control herself.

"Clarisse, do you really wanna do this?"

"What do you think?"

At that exact moment, Joseph's cell rang; it was Mia telling them she needed an audience with her grandmother. Clarisse groaned and got up to get dressed and met her granddaughter downstairs.

"What are you going to do while I am away, my love?"

"Oh, probably just go visit Shades in the Security room. Are you sure you don't want people to know about this?"

"Oh go ahead. Tell Shades. Anybody else you want to tell for that matter."

"Oh thank you darling. I just want to shout it to the rooftops!"

"Joseph, please, don't do that just yet!"

Clarisse exclaimed, giving him a playful kiss before leaving; Joseph returning her kiss with a smack to her bum. Clarisse let out a small shriek.

Downstairs, Mia was waiting in the kitchen sitting in a chair by the dining room table.

"You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. What is all this talk I hear?"

Clarisse knew what kind of talk she was referring to, but wanted to try and play coyly.

"What kind of…talk are you hearing, love?"

"You know very well. I hear maids going ninety to nothing talking about the new…I can't even say it!"

"Baby?"

Clarisse finished her sentence and Mia's look shot towards Clarisse.

"Yes, baby. How did this happen?"

"Well, darling, to be honest, I have no clue. Neither does the doctor, he said it was the most miraculous thing he has seen since he has been practicing. Joseph and I are so excited. Are you upset?"

"No, just curious."

Mia completely turned in her chair as Clarisse got up to make some tea.

"So tell me, Grandma, what was his reaction?"

"Well, joyful I can imagine. This will be his first child. My third if you recall. Me, I am not as excited as he is, although still very thrilled. I must admit, not too eager about labor. It is not the most joyous thing in the world."

Clarisse grimaced slightly, remembering her first born who was a bit of a headache to come out.

"How is it? Does it hurt?"

Clarisse put on her serious face.

"No, not really…"

Her voice trailed off.

"Honestly, Grandma."

"Alright, it hurts like **HELL!**"

Mia quivered at the thought of going through child birth.

"But nothing to be afraid of really."

Clarisse smiled her pearly white teeth. The tea pot whistled noting that the water was one boiling. Clarisse got up and reached for the pot and gave Mia some tea. After the women had their tea, Clarisse went up to her room, and walked in to find a very nice surprise. There were rose petals all in the floor, and on the bed. She walked over to the right side of the bed and picked up a note. It was from her husband.

_"My Darling Clarisse, _

_ I love you with all of my heart, and want nothing but the best for you. I have strewn these pink rose petals, your favorite, throughout your suite. There are some in the bedroom and even more in the bathroom. I even put some in your tub. Please, run some bath water, make it bubbly, rose scented, and whatever else you want, I just want you to be pampered, love. I love you forever and always. _

_ Love always, Joseph." _

After reading the letter, Clarisse wiped the tears from her eyes, and went to run her bath water. As she got undressed, she heard the front door close. She smelled it. His brand new cologne. The cologne she had gotten him for his birthday that he never wore. She didn't even bother putting on her robe. She got up off the side of the tub and walked out to see her husband already undressing.

"Joseph, thank you so much for the letter. I love you."

She said, running into his arms. She kissed his lips, and let her hand roam down to grasp his buttocks. Joseph pulled her closer to him, feeling her breasts tight to his chest.

"Clarisse, go get in the tub, now."

She obeyed him, and when she turned around in the tub, she saw that he was already undressed, and heading her way. She sat down in the tub, and Joseph climbed his way in. They sat there in the tub, kissing, and holding the other, for hours until finally, Clarisse fell asleep. Joseph picked his wife up out of the tub, walked over to the bed, and laid her down with a soft gentle kiss on top of her head and then quickly, but softly went to the other side, and crawled up in the bed with her and they both quickly fell sound asleep.

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C C&J C&J

Alright guys, that's it for chapter 7! Thanks for all your reviews! It has been a joy to right this so far, and I still have a bit more to come!


	8. I'll Stand by You

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 8: I'll Stand By You

That morning at around two-thirty, Joseph woke up to Clarisse's screams.

"Clarisse, what's wrong?"

"I…don't…k…know."

Joseph pulled up the covers and looked down by Clarisse's legs and saw nothing.

'Thank God'

He said to himself.

"Joseph, it is too early for the baby to come. Way too early. Call the doctor."

Joseph agreed that would be the best thing to do so he got out of bed and called the doctor and Dr. Nash said he would be right over.

"Well, Clarisse, you have nothing to worry about. Sometimes pregnant women can get a cramp of some sort and it just feel extremely worse than normal. It may have been a menstrual cramp, just you won't bleed because your pregnancy. You have nothing to worry about. Like I said, this baby is in the utmost healthy position."

Clarisse became a little more eased. The doctor turned back to the couple and began to speak again.

"Just be sure to take extremely good care of yourself, eat healthy and eat enough, and please stay hydrated. You aren't just taking care of your health now, now you have the care of a small child to care for as well. They feed off of everything you eat, so be sure you keep the baby's best interest in mind when you eat, drink, or anything else for that matter."

The couple thanked the doctor the best they could and they went back to bed. That next morning, Clarisse walked downstairs simply glowing.

"Why Clarisse, you look absolutely astonishing! Are you…? Glowing? Ma'am, what have you been up to lately?"

Charlotte asked very suspiciously. Clarisse never lost her smile. It was absolutely radiant. Charlotte walked around the older woman very slowly, noting everything about her appearance, smile, look, hair, even her nails. She noticed she was wearing a new smell of perfume. Chanel No. 5, that was a perfume she hadn't wore in quiet a while.

"Ma'am, is that Chanel No. 5? What is with your new scent?"

"Oh Charlotte, don't make such a fuss! But I do have something I need to tell you."

Charlotte acted as if she didn't know what Clarisse had to tell her, but she knew, oh did she know!

"Alright, let's go into your office. We can talk privately in there."

The two ladies walked very briskly to Clarisse's office. Well, Charlotte ran, to keep up with Clarisse. She could be quite a fast walker when she wanted to be.

"Charlotte please, take a seat."

Charlotte sat in the same seat she sat in when Joe told her the news. Charlotte's smile increased to a sizeable grin; confusing Clarisse.

"Charlotte, I haven't even told you the news yet, what in the world are you smiling for?"

"Oh, alright, I can't tell a lie. Joe already told me about your…pregnancy."

Charlotte whispered the last word, for fear Clarisse would fly off the handle, but she just simply smiled, somewhat amused. She figured he would.

"So that's what the doctor pulled him out of the room for…That sly ba-"

Clarisse's statement was interrupted by Joseph's knocking.

"Come in."

Was Clarisse's words. She stood up when she saw her husband walk in looking very indulgent in a black leather jacket with a tight black muscle shirt that plainly revealed his chiseled chest, with a pair of black leather pants, that didn't hide Joe's generous supply, Clarisse shook those thoughts from her head.

"Did you need something, my dear?"

Clarisse asked, batting her eyelashes. She knew that drove Joseph insane, and she loved to tease. Joseph walked up to his wife and pulled her close and whispered in her ear:

"You tease"

Clarisse blushed along with Charlotte. The younger lady cleared her throat and Joseph let his wife out of his arms and Clarisse affirmed Charlotte that she was pregnant and that she was free to go. Charlotte left the office and secretly locked the door behind her, leaving the two lovers wrapped up in each other's arms.

"So my lovely tease of a wife, what do you have planned to do today?"

Joseph asked, giving her small, butterfly kisses to her neck and earlobes; producing a small moan of want from Clarisse.

"I had planned to attend a few meetings today, but those aren't important to me. Did you have something you wanted us to do?"

"Oh, no just hang out, if you wanted to. Maybe go out on the town, see a movie, or shop."

Clarisse just nodded and gave him a passionate kiss and felt his happiness on her thigh.

"Joseph, I think you may need a cold shower, love."

She whispered in his ear; nibbling it a bit.

"Yes, because I am stuck watching you walk around all day in those sexy heels of yours. You know they make your hips and bum sway."

Clarisse just chuckled as she grabbed his hand and they went upstairs to their suite.

After they opened the door, Clarisse got undressed and got into bed while Joseph got into the shower, after a few minutes, Clarisse decided to go in and surprise him. She walked into the bathroom, and opened the glass door a little and pinched his bum. Joseph, being surprised from her actions, jumped and yelped.

"Clarisse, you scared me. What are you doing?"

He asked, as she started to climb over the tub. She got in front of him and slid the door closed. She put her hands on his chest, and kissed his neck all the way down to his stomach, playing with what hair he had left on his head. She pulled herself up to kiss his lips again, but then made her way further south of his stomach. His breath hitched when she touched 'that spot' and he put his hand on her head and pulled her up.

"Are you sure…?"

She just nodded and went back to what she was doing before.

"Clarisse…Stop. I need you."

And with that command, the couple then found themselves again, making love in the shower. Again, one of the best nights, Joseph had ever had.

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J

Okay guys, that's it for chapter 8! Please, leave me a review! Thanks guys.


	9. The Frightful News

Okay, this may not make much sense, because I don't know if you can tell the sex of a baby when you are in your fourth month…but anyway. It's fiction!

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 9: The Frightful News

Clarisse fell asleep after they were through, so Joseph picked her up and carried her back to the bed and tucked her in properly. He then kissed her on top of her head. He walked over to his side of the bed and quickly got in and before he knew it, he was snuggled up to the love of his life, and with his hand on her tummy, fell quickly asleep.

Joseph woke up early that next morning to the sound of footsteps throughout the suite. He sat up in the bed and looked around and saw Clarisse hunting through the drawers with her hair wet.

"Love, what are you looking for?"

"Something to put on. Darling, were are my clothes?"

"Oh, Olivia had them washed. I'll go get them."  
>Joseph got up and put on his robe and went downstairs to the Laundry Room in the palace. It was a private room that only the royal family was allowed to use. He reached down into the dryer and grabbed all of Clarisse's clothes and put them in the basket behind the door. He took the basket of clothes and went back upstairs. Clarisse was wrapped up in the blanket on the bed.<p>

"What's the matter darling?"

"I'm freezing, Joseph! Come here."

Joseph did as he was told and Clarisse grabbed him and pulled him to her.

"Warm me up."

Knowing where this would lead, he handed her the clothes and said:

"Darling, I think you should use these, not me."

Clarisse was a bit hurt, and Joseph explained as she poked her bottom lip out.

"Darling, if this continues, we will end up making love again, and we both know we need to get up and get started. We both have busy mornings,"

Joseph continued.

"But I love you, darling."

Joseph gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave him a coy smile.

"I love you more, love."

She said, as she turned to leave the room and get ready. As she walked past him, she gave him a small smack on the bum, he turned his head and gave her a bashful smile as she winked at him; his heart skipped a few beats.

After the initial morning meetings with the Parliament and security team, Joseph and Clarisse met up for lunch.

"Hello darling,"

Clarisse kissed him lovingly.

"How long have you been waiting on me?"

"Oh, not long, love. Maybe twenty minutes."

The waiter came up to the table to ask the couple what they wanted to drink.

"Oh, we'll have a bottle of red wine please."

"Joseph, remember…"

Clarisse put her hand on her tummy.

"Oh, and water for my wife."

The waiter nodded and went off to fetch their requests

"Darling, the doctor called me this morning. I have an appointment with him this afternoon. Don't worry, it's just my 4 month check up. But I have a question to ask you."

"Go ahead…"

Joseph said putting his hand on her stomach.

"The doctor told me he could probably see the sex of the baby. He could tell me if we wanted to know. Do we want to know?"

Joseph carefully thought about the question. He turned to his wife and held her hand.

"Darling, I do so badly, but if you would like to wait…"

"Joseph, I'm so glad you want to know because I do too!"

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J

After they ate, Clarisse looked at her watch.

"Oh darling! Are you busy after lunch? It is time for me to go to the doctor. Would you like to come with me?"

"Would I? Oh darling, I would love that!"

They drove to the doctor's office and Joseph got out of the car and opened Clarisse's door.

"Oh, thank you darling,"

Clarisse got out of the car holding Joseph's hand.

"Come on, let's go."

They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like five hours, but was only really one and a half. Then they heard their name.

"Mr. and Mrs. Romero?"

The two got up and went up to the window and the assistant said they could go on back, the doctor was ready for them.

"Well, Mrs. Romero, could you please get up on the examination table please?"

Clarisse said yes, and got up on the table. The doctor pulled her shirt up and said:

"Now Mrs. Romero, this will be cold, so please excuse me."

Clarisse nodded as she felt the cold gel added to her stomach. She suppressed a gasp as she felt it's chill against her somewhat swollen tummy.

Clarisse held Joseph's hand as the doctor moved the wand around her stomach with a plethora of "ahhh"s and "yes"s.

"Doctor, is there anything wrong?"

The doctor looked back up at Clarisse and Joseph and let out a small sigh as he wiped the gel off her stomach. With the look on his face, Clarisse's heart sank; she just knew the news was going to be bad. Her luck, she had lost the only child she and Joseph would ever have together. Her throat clenched, and she held Joseph's hand tighter as he rubbed her thumb.

"Darling, everything is going to be alright. You're a strong lady, and if this child is anything like you, it will be as well!"

Joseph kissed her softly on the lips as he held her other hand as well. The couple looked back up at the doctor who was just getting through washing his hands, he walked over to Joseph and Clarisse and opened his mouth to speak as Clarisse and Joseph listened to the doctor's frightful news.

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J

**CLIFFHANGER! **Sorry, just had to! Thanks for all of your lovely reviews. I don't have too many chapters left. Thanks again for the compliments, they really do mean a lot!


	10. TWINS!

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 10: **TWINS?**

"I am afraid to tell you…but I see four feet!"

The doctor exclaimed. Clarisse was utterly shocked, and Joseph confused.

"Doctor, you mean our child will have…four feet? I don't understand…"

"Joseph, darling. He is saying we will have **TWINS!**"

Joseph's expression went from being utterly lost to extremely excited! His grin expanded twice its size and he pulled Clarisse, who had tears in her eyes, close to him.

"I can see the sex of the babies. Would you like to know?"

Clarisse looked at Joseph and he simply nodded in her direction. She smiled and told the doctor yes they would.

"Alright, well, I am proud to tell you that you are carrying two very healthy baby girls!"

The doctor exclaimed to Clarisse's squeal. She was so excited to finally have a girl. Not just one—but two! Clarisse kissed Joseph's lip intensely. He took her by the hand and when the doctor dismissed them, he helped her off the table and helped her to the car. You could see the little pooch that Clarisse was showing. They were utterly excited. How could they not be? Especially Joseph. Not too long ago, he gained the woman of his dreams and now they were having children! That was something he never expected to happen. He figured it was too late, that he'd let the time slip past him. He was, in every meaning of the phrase, on cloud nine!

Back at the palace, Clarisse looked a bit tired, so Joseph escorted her to their suite and tucked her into bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and rubbed her tummy and walked to the double doors.

"Joseph, please, please, stay with me."

"As you wish, my love."

Joseph put the "Do not disturb" sign out that Clarisse had invested in when she and Joseph had started becoming intimate. Then, he locked the doors, and walked over to the bed and crawled up beside Clarisse. The two lovers swiftly fell asleep holding each other safe in their arms.

Inside the palace, rumors were going aroundlike hotcakes! There were already rumors that Clarisse was pregnant, that the children weren't Joseph's, that Clarisse was raped by Mabrey, and the rumors even specified what gender and how many children Clarisse was having. It was utterly ridiculous.

"She's having four children; two boys, and two girls and they aren't her husbands!"

One maid said to the butler.

"They aren't Sir Joseph's?"

"NO!"

Said the maid in surprise.

"Well, then who's are they?"

"Well, you didn't hear any of this from me, but I heard that while Joseph was out, Mabrey made it into the palace, and tied up Clarisse and then…somehow managed…to rape her without anyone knowing. Don't repeat that."

"I won't."

Five minutes later the butler could be heard telling that exact story, well of course a few minor changes here and there, to the chef in the kitchen.

"Well, I heard that while Joseph was out of the country, Viscount Mabrey broke into the palace through an open window, and kidnapped Clarisse and took her deep into the woods, and then he presumed to rape her and those are who the children belong to, but you didn't hear anything from me."

The cook nodded.

When Clarisse and Joseph finally came downstairs, the room became dead silent. It was like King Louis came back from the dead and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Why is everybody staring at us like that?"

Clarisse asked Joseph.

"I am not so sure, love."

"Ma'am, I am so sorry about what happened? Joseph do you know about the incident?"

"Yes, I am thrilled about the news! We found out this morning. I couldn't be happier."

Of course, everyone in the room gasped, making Clarisse wonder if the chef and her husband were talking about the same thing.

"Darling,"

Clarisse said, pulling Joseph aside by the arm.

"Are you sure the chef and you are talking about the same thing? By the way he said that, I don't think you are."

Joseph looked confused again and asked the chef what he was talking about and then he felt he was backed into a corner so he confessed about the rumors.

"Oh tosh! Yes, I am pregnant, but they **ARE** Joseph's babies! Viscount Mabrey wouldn't dare do such a thing to me; I have the power to have him kicked out of Parliament."

Clarisse laughed while holding tightly to her husband's arm.

"Now, would you kindly help me by putting those rumors to rest, and correcting anybody who may tell you wrong?"

The chef just nodded for he was completely embarrassed by his participation in idle gossip. Especially about someone as nice as the Queen. He would do all he could to help her get the rumors settled.

"Clarisse, how could someone think that would happen?"

Joseph asked, and then turned to her.

"Unless it did happen…"

Joseph's voice trailed off.

"Joseph! Really, you don't think I would do something like to you, now do you?"

Joseph shook his head no and kissed his wife. He kissed her down to her neck and then back up to her ear. He gently bit her earlobe and whispered:

"Te quiero más y más cada día, estoy tan feliz de que usted está llevando a mis hijos. Yo prometedor que nunca dejes que nadie te duele, el amor. Estoy muy contento de que soy capaz de llamarte mi esposa y los niños no nacidos que están dando la mía. Te amo, mi amor. Y siempre lo haré."

"Oh darling! Those are the nicest words anyone has ever said to me! I love you more than any words could say!"

Joseph took his wife in a deep embrace and devoured her mouth.

"Darling, don't you think it'd be better if we went to our bedroom?"

Joseph just nodded and Clarisse started to walk up the stairs, but accidently tripped over her own two feet. So Joseph picked her up with his strong, muscled arms.

"Joseph! Put me down before we both fall! I can walk perfectly fine!" Clarisse shrieked loudly.

"Now we both know that's not true."

They both laughed and Joseph carried Clarisse upstairs.

When they got back into the suite, Joseph sat her down on the bed and began to kiss her.

"Now where were we?"

Joseph asked, kissing her neck.

"Darling, I love what you are doing, but I do believe we were further than that. More like this."

Clarisse said, pulling his head down to her breasts. Joseph heard the soft sighs and moans coming from Clarisse as he loved her full bosom. He laid her down on the bed and ravished his wife until the morning sun rose bright over the clouds and you could hear the birds chirping outside the windowsill.

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J

Aright, guys! That would be the end of chapter 10! See, they didn't lose the baby! Thanks for reviewing. If anybody can tell me what the quote "I am perfectly fine." "Now we both know that's not true." Is from, you will get a cookie!

Translation: I love you more and more every day, I am so happy that you are carrying my children. I promise to never let anybody hurt you, love. I am so extremely happy that I am able to call you my wife and the unborn children you are bearing mine. I love you, my darling. And I always will.


	11. The New Addition

The Darkest Hour

A/N: Gypsygel gets the virtual cookie! thanks for all the great reviews! In this chapter, I am going to skip through the nine months of pregnancy, because I think that would somewhat boring to write about, so I will get right to the action. Please, read and review.

Chapter 11: The New Addition.

"**JOSEPH!**"

He heard Clarisse's scream as he ran upstairs after her. He followed her voice until he got into the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Clarisse standing over a puddle of clear liquid that looked like water.

"It's time!"

Joseph hurried over to the closets and grabbed the previously packed suitcases and helped Clarisse down the stairs and into the car. He held her hand all the way to the hospital. When they got there, Joseph got out and got the suitcases out of the trunk and then went to help Clarisse. Joseph hurried into the ER and told the nurse he needed a wheelchair for his wife who was in labor. The nurse hurried outside and helped Clarisse into the wheelchair and wheeled her quickly to the doctors.

The doctors quickly got Clarisse into the operating room. They got her ready for labor and the nurse told her to start pushing. She grabbed Joseph's hand and squeezed hard, making his knuckles turn white.

"You bastard! You're never touching me again!"

Clarisse screamed while pushing. All of a sudden Clarisse heard the nurse say:

"One more push and we will be done with the first baby."

Clarisse pushed one more time. Then she heard the cries and heard the doctor say a girl and told the nurses to go clean her up. The doctor got back down and told Clarisse to push a few more times, but this time, the doctor saw something that could seriously harm the baby. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck.

"Clarisse, stop pushing and breathe for a few minutes. I am going to try to do something."

Clarisse didn't ask any questions, for she knew she was in good hands with Dr. Nash; as was the baby. She looked at Joseph and he looked at her with love in his eyes, even after the things she had said to him earlier. He knew she didn't mean it. The doctor worked and worked to get the umbilical cord off the child's neck. After about ten minutes, he finally got the cord off just enough to where Clarisse could push her out, but she needed attention as soon as possible if they were going to even hope for her survival. Clarisse pushed one last time and the child came out. The nurses were done cleaning the first baby so they wrapped her up in a pink blanket and let Clarisse hold her first baby girl. Clarisse took one look at the little girl in her arms and looked up at Joseph and suggested a name.

"How about we name her Addison Renee?"

Joseph liked that combination of names so he only nodded for the lump in his throat was too hard to swallow. He felt tears in his eyes, and blinked hard to try and fight them back, but looking at the child, he couldn't he let them flow.

Then the absence of crying brought the couple back to reality.

"Doctor, is she okay? I don't hear any crying. Is anything the matter?"

Clarisse asked with no response. She looked up at Joseph who was still holding her hand. He gave her a soft gentle squeeze and shook his head as if he was trying to say 'it's alright, she will be okay.' The doctors worked and worked for several minutes but then told the couple the bad news.

"Clarisse, Joseph, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but the second little girl, didn't make it. When Clarisse was pushing, I stopped her because I saw the umbilical cord was wrapped around the child's neck and I guess we didn't get it off in time. I am sorry."

The doctor went over to the small incubator and grabbed the now dead child and wrapped her up and handed her to Clarisse. She was in shock. How could this have happened? Was she really holding her dead child in her arms? She didn't feel anything, she was completely numb, and then reality hit her like a slap in the face, then the tears came. The nurses and doctors left the couple alone for some privacy.

"Clarisse, honey. It's alright! At least we still have Addison!"

Clarisse couldn't say anything; she just threw her head on her husband's shoulders, and just cried her heart out. She had given birth to one healthy, beautiful little girl and then her sister had been killed. Could this really be happening? Clarisse dried her tears and gave the baby a small gentle kiss on the forehead and Joseph saw something miraculous happen. He thought he saw her foot twitch. He touched it again, just to be sure and was surprised when his thoughts were affirmed. The child was not dead after all.


	12. Addie and Hope

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 12: Addie and Hope

"Joseph, what is the matter?"

Clarisse asked sniffling.

"Nothing. I will be right back, darling."

Joseph didn't want to get Clarisse's hopes up if the baby wasn't actually alive, but he was pretty sure it was. He ran out into the hallway asking for a doctor or nurse. Dr. Nash finally came into the room and asked what the matter was.

"This child is not dead. Watch."

Joseph tickled the little girl's foot…and nothing.

"She was doing it just a few seconds ago, I swear!"

The doctor believed him, so he touched her foot and again got nothing.

"I am sorry sir, I think it was just wishful thinking. If anything else happens, feel free to let me or one of my nurses know. I am sorry."

Joseph stood there in complete shock, knowing it was not only 'wishful thinking'. That child's foot twitched and he knew it. He touched the bottom of her foot again, and again it twitched.

"Did you see that Clarisse? Did you see her foot twitch? She's alive I tell you."

"Yes darling, I did. Go get the doctor, please."

Joseph ran out of the room and went to fetch the doctor.

"Dr. Nash! It happened again, and this time, Clarisse saw it herself. We confirmed it. I am not going crazy."

"Alright Joseph. I will check."

The doctor went into the room and did the same thing as last time, and again got nothing.

"I don't understand what is happening? She will twitch her foot when you aren't in here, but when you arrive, she stops. She twitched, I know it."

Joseph said, with tears in his eyes. His daughter was alive, and nobody believed him but Clarisse. The doctor couldn't see it with his own eyes, so he didn't believe it. Joseph tried hard to fight away the tears, but he blinked hard and one solid tear fell down his cheek. He couldn't believe his daughter was alive, and nobody believed him. The doctor again told the couple he was sorry, but there was nothing that could be done. He started to leave the room and heard a small sigh. He turned around and asked:

"Clarisse, was that you?"

Clarisse shook her head no and the doctor went over to look at the baby in Joseph's arms. She had opened her eyes and was smiling. The doctor seemed shocked. He had never encountered something like this before. A baby had been pronounced dead and then miraculously recovered? Maybe this was a child sent from God. Joseph felt that this was a sign telling him he was meant to have a child.

"We will get her cleaned up and put in the nursery! I will be back soon with a birth certificate to fill out."

The doctor said as he quickly hurried out the room and down the hallway.

Clarisse looked at Joseph with tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this had happened. The child was dead and came back to life. How is that possible? Unless it was a sign.

"Clarisse, what should we name her?"

"How about Hope Catherine? Hope because of the miracle baby she was."

"I love that, darling. Hope…it fits her perfectly."

Joseph looked down at little Hope as she wrapped her petite little finger around Joseph's large pointer finger. Hope was already wrapped around his finger, so to speak.

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J

Clarisse and the girls stayed in the hospital for about three or four more days. Joseph stayed with her every day and as long as he could. He couldn't get enough of being a dad. He loved it. He would just coo and caa over his girls. It felt good to say 'his girls'.

"Joseph, Clarisse just needs a few more tests ran to see if she is healthy enough to go home and you can take the girls and her home. Just be sure she gets enough rest, and I don't care if you have to force liquids, she has to drink water, and juice. She cannot dehydrate herself."

The doctor gave him a prescription to get filled if she did dehydrate. He hoped she wouldn't though. Joseph nodded his head saying he understood and the doctor went in to check Clarisse's vital signs and he came out with a smile and said that as soon as they got the babies out of the nursery, Clarisse could go home, if they had a proper car seat for both infants. Joseph hadn't thought about that, so he ran out to the store and bought the most expensive ones he could find. In his mind, the more expensive it was, the better it worked. Clarisse tried to explain to him over and over, just because something is more expensive, doesn't mean it works better. With that thought, Joseph just laughed.

"What is the matter? What is so funny?"

Asked Dr. Nash.

"Oh just something Clarisse said."

The doctor rolled his eyes and just walked away. Joseph sat in Clarisse's room just holding her hand and they had a few moments to themselves before the doctor came back in, carrying the two infants.

"Here is Addison Renne and Hope Catherine."

The doctor handed them to Clarisse, and her eyes just lit up. She was so glad to be a mother again. Joseph walked over to his three girls. He put his hand on Clarisse's shoulder and gave her a soft kiss to the forehead before the nurse took their picture and gave the new family a copy. Joseph helped Clarisse out of the bed and got her dressed as they put the babies in the little incubator. Joseph phoned Shades and told him to bring the car around so they could leave.

Back at the palace, the ballroom was decorated with banners, streamers, and everybody was awaiting the new family's arrival. Mia had bought diapers, bottles and formula for the later months. Lord knows they would need it. When Mia told Helen about the babies, she told Mia to make sure Clarisse got enough diapers because those babies would go through diapers fast! When the door opened, everybody yelled surprise, but only shocked the queen's assistant, Charlotte.

"Charlotte! We thought you were grandma and Joe!"

Mia playfully slapped Charlotte's shoulder.

"Why does everything have to be ruined by me, all the time?"

Charlotte, along with everybody else in the room, laughed loudly. When the door opened this time, it was Joseph and Clarisse, each one carrying a carrier with a baby inside.

"Oh hi Grandma, Joe…GRANDMA!"

"SURPRISE!"

Everybody yelled at the couple. Clarisse just laughed and Joseph saw that Addison woke up.

"Come here, my sweet."

Joseph picked her up and let everybody see her and her sister.

"Aw they are soooo cute!"

Mia exclaimed.

"I can't wait to have kids."

"Oh yes you can!"

Joseph and Clarisse said together. Then smiled at the other person.

"I am rather tired. Here, darling. Give me Addie, and we will go upstairs and I will try to put her back to sleep."

Joseph nodded and gave Clarisse the small child he held in his arms. The two went upstairs and finally about an hour and a half later, Joseph walked upstairs and saw Addie in her basinet and Clarisse asleep on the bed. Thankfully, Hope had fallen asleep as well, so he put her in her basinet and snuggled up to Clarisse on the bed. The two slept soundly until both the babies cries woke them up.

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J

Alright guys! I am thinking maybe two more chapters…What do y'all think? Thanks for the reviews!


	13. PRACTICALLY Perfect

The Darkest Hour

Chapter 13: **PRACTICALLY **Perfect

"Clarisse, love, you get Addie, and I will get Hope."

Joseph groaned out. The two got off the bed and got the girls. Joseph went downstairs to make the two a bottle. Clarisse changed Addie's diaper and picked her back up and sat down with her on the bed and started rocking her. Joseph came back up with the bottles and gave one to Clarisse. She went over to the corner and sat in the rocker with Addison and gave her the bottle and began to rock her. It wasn't very long before Addie went to sleep. Clarisse put her in her basinet and went over to help Joseph with Hope.

"I don't know why she won't stop crying. I am holding her correctly, right?"

"Joseph, darling. Let me see her."

Joseph gave Clarisse the baby and she went over to the rocker and gave her the bottle and started rocking and singing her to sleep. Joseph sat at the foot of the bed and simply watched his beloved wife singing his daughter to sleep.

_"Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that Mocking bird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a Billy Goat. If that Billy Goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull, if that cart and bull falls down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." _

After the lullaby, Hope finally fell asleep. Clarisse carefully got out of the rocker and put Hope in her basinet. After she put Hope down, Clarisse walked over to Joseph and he just looked her, amazed. Clarisse being confused just looked at him.

"What?"

She asked.

"How in the world did you do that? I couldn't do that to save my life."

"Oh darling, it's just a mother's intuition. When the boys were small, half the time when they were crying, It was I that had to put them down because Rupert didn't know how to. He would try everything for hours, and then the first time I pick them up, they go right to sleep. I guess I have that effect on babies."

Clarisse laughed, while Joseph pulled her close. They kissed passionately for a few minutes. Then they sat down on the end of the bed, both extremely tired, but neither could sleep. They just wanted to sit and kiss and hold each other until the break of day.

"Joseph, we should stop this."

Clarisse said, her hands roaming all over her husband's back. She knew this wasn't a good place to go just yet. After all, this was how they got the first two babies in the first place.

"Why darling? I don't want to stop, it feels too good."

Joseph said, cupping her breast. He heard her breath hitch in her throat and she let out a throaty moan as she slid up on his lap. She could feel his excitement and knew it wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't help herself. She began to take off his pants.

"Clarisse, darling are you sure you want to do this?"

Joseph asked, not wanting her to feel forced into anything. Clarisse only nodded as she slid her hands down his pants and that was it for Joseph. He pulled his wife over onto the bed and they silently, or as silently as they could, made love for the first time since the babies were home.

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J

That next morning, Clarisse and Joseph woke up to Hope screaming in her basinet. Clarisse got up and threw on her robe and picked her up.

"Good morning, Hope."

Clarisse loved her daughters more than anything, but she only wished they would sleep as long as Clarisse wanted to.

"Are you hungry, darling? Let's go downstairs and make you a bottle. Let daddy and sissy sleep for a while longer."

Clarisse gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and went downstairs to get her a bottle and to make herself a cup of tea. Lord knows she needed it. It was about an hour later when Joseph walked down the stairs holding Addie.

"Good morning, my loves."

Joseph exclaimed as he walked down the last few steps, giving his daughter a kiss to her forehead and his wife a kiss on the lips.

"How did you sleep last night, dear?"

Asked Clarisse, chuckling lightly to herself.

"I think you know. You know very well, my love."

Joseph said, looking over the rim of his coffee cup. Making Clarisse giggle.

"I know. Darling that's what you do to me."

The two sat down at the dinner table, holding the two love of their lives. The new addition to their already perfect family.

"You darling, if I didn't say so myself, this is Practically Perfect."

Clarisse said, giving Joseph an elongated, fervent kiss to his lips. The kiss was a soft, but wanting kiss, giving Joseph all the hope he needed.

"You ready for a third, my love?"

"Like I said darling, **PRACTICALLY **perfect."

C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J C&J

Alrighty guys! That is going to be the last chapter! Thanks for reading, and please leave me all the reviews you would like! It may be a while before I get another story up because I don't have any clue what I will write about next. If you have any requests, please, feel free to send me a PM. Thanks so much! Love you guys!


End file.
